Conquest: Liberation Heart
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: Set after Conquest Ending of ReBirth 2. A young man get a chance to meet CPU but it's not for normal reason. See his story together with certain gear-head CPU Candidate, where they will face the up and down fo their live. OC x Nepgear. Rating will change later.


Gamindustri, a world which exist outside of our reality, where four CPUs protect and rule above each nation. There are Planeptune, Land of Purple Progress, rule by CPU Purple Heart, Neptune. Lastation, Land of Black Regality, rule by CPU Black Heart, Noire. Lowee, Land of White Serenity, rule by CPU White Heart, Blanc. And last, Leanbox, rule by CPU Green Heart, Vert

Previously, all CPUs fight each other for the sake of title "True Goddess" and become the strongest CPU above the other. Over centuries of battle, it was ended when three CPU decide to create a different outcome by thrown off one CPU from battle, and she was Purple Heart.

Thrown out into land below Celestia, she got amnesia, but also makes it the beginning of her adventure with joy, hardship, cry, and don't forget, friendship. With all of adventure, all CPU join together to go against Arfoire, who said was Deity of Sin, and defeat her, bring peace into lands once again.

Not long after their final battle, born a new CPUs, creating from overflowing Share energy from each nation... well, sadly not for Leanbox. They're called CPU Candidate, Nepgear the Purple Sister from Planeptune, Uni the Black Sister from Lastation, and lastly Ram and Rom the White Sisters from Lowee. It's sad that Leanbox don't have any Candidate.

And after that, new threats come to Gamindustri. ASIC, lead by four felon known as CFW Magic, Judge, Brave and Trick, for the sake to revive Arfoire, the Deity of Sin. The CPUs responding to this threat, however they're defeated and being keep as prisoner for three years. By the fate, the CPUs able to escape and defeated CFWs but sadly, it was the requirement for revive Deity of Sin and she was revived.

Going against Deity of Sin, CPU try to thinking the way to defeat it. And then, they're crossed to the legend of Cursed Sword, which has power to defeat Deity of Sin, with very severe condition, other CPUs life. Nepgear, depressed by the condition of the world and unwillingness of cooperation of other CPU, end up walking in the bloody path. For the sake of saving the world, she take the lives of her fellow CPUs, even her own sister. In the end, Deity of Sin was defeated, but with very high cost.

And that will remain as history. A very dreadful history of Gamindustri.

* * *

 _She shouldn't go with that path_

Walking on side-street, a young man with black leather coat passing every person he meets. Even if he was passing them, peoples don't get mad. No. Some of them only greet him with smile; some even continuously call him with different calls.

Hero of Gamindustri. Savior of Mankind. Etc-etc.

Most of them, only he responding by smile or simple waving his hand toward the caller. He's smiling, only in face. His heart, was complicated.

Not too long, he was arriving on very tall building, where it becomes his house since... that time. Of course, peoples who work there also greet him, but with more respect.

"Oh hello there, Hero! What do you want from our place in this time?" say one on receptionist.

"Hah... please don't tease me like that. You know that I stay here, you know? Are you forgetting it?"

"Of course not! It becomes regular to me for asking you like that."

"Well, no problem for me. I'll rest inside. Call me if something happen."

"Aye Sir!"

He walking to elevator and going inside. Pressing a button, he come to highest floor, where his home it is. As the door open, he walk again until reaching one single door and open it.

"Histoire, I'm home!"

"Oh, Chiharu! Welcome back!" respond a fairy on top of flying book, "How is it?"

"Well, nothing really happen. Other leaders say what they want and try to make it more advantage to them. Can be solving later."

"I see," she responds like it was normal, "I hope you can solve it in good outcome. After all," she looks hesitate, "order is hard to maintain since... you know..."

"I know it..."

"Very well. Please take a rest. I'm sure you're pretty tired right now."

"Can't be said I'm not. I'll go to wash my hand first."

"Okay then. Have a nice rest!"

She leave him immediately after that. Then, Chiharu walking toward bathroom to wash his hand on sink, after he put his coat beforehand. As he washing his hand, he looks downward before looks toward mirror in front of him. He looks to his face reflection, before suddenly break the mirror into piece with single punch from his hand.

"Hero... Me...? Very laughable!" he laughs a little, "Why I was called Hero, if what I do is JUST FUCKING KILL ONE GIRL!"

This time, his other hand punch remains of broken mirror, making a crack on wall near it. Even if she looks like angry, his face showing a different emotion.

His face seems look angry, but he crying. Not because the pieces of mirror make it hands bleed, but for entirely different reason.

Not known to him, a certain fairy overheard his self-talking. She heard it, with very sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Chiharu. You... no, everyone doesn't deserve it. No one, deserve it."

One will ask, what was happen? What make him and her like that? Why he was called Hero? What actually happen? All of that will be answered.

It was starting, one year ago...


End file.
